


Lesson Learned

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Lesson Learned

“Spence,” you laughed softly. “It’s okay. It doesn’t matter to me that you haven’t had a lot of experience in this area.” The two of you had been dating for about three months and hadn’t had sex yet, because he told you early on that he was a virgin and although he knew plenty about sex, he’d never had it. You told him there was no pressure, but recently he’d expressed an interest. That was only in passing because he was petrified that he’d do something wrong. “With that big brain of yours, I’d imagine you’re a quick study.” 

He smiled softly and laughed under his breath as you sat across from each other at the coffee shop. “I am a quick learner.” He smirked. 

“How about this?” you said, a sexy thought popping up in your head. “We’ll start out slow and work up to the sex, and I will give you all of the detail.” You could just imagine being up front with him about what you liked. You knew he’d catch on quickly and like everything else, he’d excel at it. “Tonight when we go to dinner. That’s when we’ll start.”

“At dinner?” he asked, a little confused as he tried to imagine what you could possibly do at dinner. Oh, the things you would teach him.

—-

That night, you both got ready at separate apartments and met at the restaurant down the street. As he saw you, his mouth dropped open. You were wearing a pale purple long sleeve shirt and a black flowing skirt - perfect for what you had in mind. He looked relaxed and at ease in a pair of blue jeans and a dark purple t-shirt. “Looking good, handsome,” you said, taking his mouth in a heated kiss. That he had no issue with - there had been plenty of heavy making out until now, which is why you had no doubt that he would be fine with a little instruction. 

“You look so gorgeous,” he said as you walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand. The clothes weren’t anything special. You’d worn them before, but you had a feeling you knew what might have been giving you an extra glow. The entire time you’d been getting ready for dinner, you’d thought about what it would finally be like with Spencer, so you had a near permanent blush on your face. 

Once you were seated in the corner of the restaurant and had placed your orders, you glided a little bit closer to Spencer. “So,” you said seductively, combing your fingers through your hair and pulling it over to the other side, “You ready for your first lesson?”

He blushed furiously, leaning his head into your shoulder and laughing, but as you glanced underneath the table, you could see by the bulge in his pants that he was beyond ready. “I’ve been trying to figure out what you could’ve been insinuating earlier, and I came to the conclusion that we would just be talking in here.”

You shook your head, hiding your smirk from the other patrons in the restaurant with your hand. “I have something very special in mind,” you said, taking his hand and leading it under your skirt. His eyes went wide and the smirk was wiped off his face.

“Here?” 

You only nodded in response, telling him that until the food came to the table, he would just glide his hands gently over the columns of your legs. “Once the food comes, I have other plans, but until then, I want you to concentrate on the way my skin feels under your fingertips. Don’t be afraid to get close to the lace. I picked them out just for you.”

“I might actually explode,” he said, swallowing hard as he bit his lump. You presumed it was to cause himself a bit of pain so he didn’t combust in his seat. Despite the strain, he did as you instructed, leaning you into him so he could slide his hands and fingertips up and down your legs. 

As the food came to the table, you whispered in his ear. “How do my legs feel?”

Without making eye contact with you, he blurted out, “like the softest things I’ve ever touched and I want more.” You both thanked the waiter for your food and as he walked away, you told Spencer if he wanted more, he could have it.

“I want you to slowly slide your fingers underneath the lace and feel how wet I am for you,” you said, bringing about a fire in his eyes. “If you’d like to have a taste before dinner, I’ll allow it.” He rolled his eyes and desperately tried not to explode, but you could tell you were killing him. After you took a bite of your food, you looked his way and he did as you said. “Feel that,” you said. “All for you.”

He’d barely touched you, but his face was red. Without breaking your gaze, he lifted his hands from you and licked at his fingertip. “Please tell me that we’ll be having another lesson as soon as we get back to my place?” he asked. You had him hook, line and sinker.

“Of course,” you laughed, giggling into his shoulder to try and conceal what you were doing from the waitstaff as they glanced your way. “You need dessert.”

“God fucking dammit,” he groaned. You told him to eat some of his food before it got cold, and nearly the entire time, you said nothing to each other. He only glanced your way; you got hotter each second. The waiter came to take your plates and asked if you wanted dessert. He said no, but you were in the mood for some chocolate mousse, plus it would give him more time to touch you.

When the waiter left with your dessert order, Spencer huffed. “You had to get dessert, didn’t you?” he laughed. 

“Yea, you get your own dessert,” you said. “I want some too. Plus, this gives you time to slip your hand back under the lace. When you do, I want you to concentrate on the feeling of each finger, and I want you to gently massage my clit, just enough to get me a little worked up.”

Again, he did as you said, stilling his movements only when the waiter came back to the table with your chocolate mousse. “You want a bite? I can share.”

“I want something,” he said, eliciting a slight gasp from you as pressed gently against your soaking skin. “But it has nothing to do with chocolate.”

Another few big bites of mousse and a bill paid later, you were walking back to his apartment with your fingers entwined. Whenever you weren’t surrounded by people, you took a quick look around and lifted up your skirt a bit, just enough to tease him with what was to come. “You have got to stop doing that,” he said, not bothering to make it look like his eyes weren’t permanently attached to your ass. “I’m actually going to burst.”

“You can’t do that yet. We have work to do.” After what probably felt like 1000 years to Spencer, you arrived back as his place. The second you walked in to the apartment, he threw you over his shoulder and walked you into his bedroom. 

He took you off guard as he threw you onto the bed and turned off his phone. “If anyone interrupts me, I’ll kill them,” he laughed, kneeling down next to the bed and pulling you toward him.

“Peel them down my legs, but don’t touch at all yet, just look.” You smiled at his visible frustration and watched as he looked at your center, dripping with need for him. As he looked up at you, desperate for the okay to devour you, you peeled the shirt off, revealing a matching bra. “Like?”

“God, yes,” he said, cheating a bit and kissing just above your knee. 

Without your okay, he wrapped his arms around your legs and pulled you close to him. “Kisses first,” you said as your head fell back onto the bed. “Then you can use your tongue.”

He pursed his lips and pressed them against your center, his lips pulling away with the sheen of you on them. Him groaning was all you could hear and it was absolute music to your ears. Reaching under the lace of your bra, you started to massage yourself as Spencer pressed kisses to your folds. After a few of those, you told him to start using his tongue and move back and forth between kisses and licks up your center.

You were correct before. He was a very quick learner. A few moments passed and you could no longer coherently given instructions. “Fuck,” you moaned, moving your hips downward toward his mouth. “That’s it, Spence. Right there.”

His tongue slid over you center, lapping at the essence that was flowing from you. Every time he ran over your clit and you gasped, he moaned. “Keep doing…doing that.”

As he devoured you, you clasped onto your nipples with your fingertips and arched upward. You wanted desperately to tell him to purse his lips around your clit, that you were too close to the edge for anything, but you couldn’t form the words. Despite his earlier worries that he didn’t know how to go about things, he didn’t need you to say it. He did exactly that, laughing slightly as you cried out and grabbed him by the hair. 

When you came down from your orgasm, you looked down to see his lips tinged with your arousal. “I think your lesson is complete,” you chuckled, tugging slightly on his hair to bring him up to you. “I think you’re good to go from here.”

As he slid his hand up your thigh and brought it around his waist, you knew, instruction or not, that you were in for a fun night.


End file.
